


DO I KNOW YOU?

by ashlee_jordan888, lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Law & Order: SVU, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eggy Things for TWO, F/M, Interracial Marriage, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lucas Ripley-ALIVE AND WELL, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Smut, VICLEY-How they began, relationship challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/pseuds/ashlee_jordan888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Lost Memories, Past meetings, Awakening From Trauma,Head Injuries, Temporary Memory Loss, Firts Meetings(Victoria and Lucas-Vic as a new Candidate, Lucas as asoon to be promoted Assistant Chief) is just one example
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Cam Chavez (OC)/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/David Mayhorn (past), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29





	1. VIC AND LUCAS-STATION 19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [riverdrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdrabbles/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assistant Chief Lucas Ripley encounters a fire academy  
> candidate at SFD Headquarters, and she cements the impression  
> she made on him when touring Station 19 the previous week.

Just as he's walking out of SFD HQ, Assistant Fire Chief Lucas Ripley departs,  
his head is turned by an alarmingly attractive young woman in a black A-line  
dress, business length heels; she is pleasingly coiffed, with flashing dark eyes and  
a clear complexion. She takes his breath away,which is why she was obliged to  
repeat her question to him. "Emmm, yes...to sign in, Administration is ahead, then  
right...I could show you?"

The woman admires his jacket patches, and settle on his name and rank tag. "An  
important man like yourself surely has more important things to do then escort  
new candidates to their destinations, I'd bet." Her tone is respectful, but playful.

Responding to her tone, he says "New candidate...you know my name, what's yours?"

"Victoria Hughes, Assistant Chief." She offers her hand, assessing him with frank interest.

"Good to meet you. Administration is a bit hard to find; just down here..."

During the three minute walk, they chat pleasantly about her home city (San Jose, California),  
etc. As two firefighters will be leaving S19 (one due to injury, one to retirement), he mentions  
that she'll likely be assigned there, once training academy is completed. On the way out of  
front entrance, AC Ripley indulged himself in a daydream, starring Firefighter Candidate Victoria  
Hughes...he has worked too hard for where he has gotten to to indulge in such fantasies, but  
who exactly is he hurting?


	2. STABLER-LAW AND ORDER, SVU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELIOT STABLER (L AND O, SVU), awakens from a brief coma,  
> after a shooting incident that nearly claimed his life.

Tubes?...in his arms, his nose...his THROAT...and machines: beeping-the headache he has  
exaggerating the sound. He tries to open his eyes, but his eyelids are crusted shut, and he makes  
a muffled noise, a cry of pain from the stinging of the lashes glued together, pulling...a soft, warm  
cloth now, bathing his eyes, allaying the sting and loosening the the sticky mucus. "Try now, says a  
soft voice he can't quite place...

"EL...do you know me? Do you remember who I am?" A chesty brunette, mid-thirties...pleasant looking, with  
dark chestnut bangs...how do women walk around all day peering through that filmy curtain of HAIR all day?  
Eliot Stabler wonders...

He mimes a writing motion, and the woman hands him a pen and paper? He scrawls 'DO I KNOW YOU?' on the  
top sheet of the pad. 'DOCTOR?'

"I'm _OLIVIA_ , El. Your partner."

THAT last thing he says...that pricked his memory, somewhat...he writes 'BENTON', then scratches through it and writes  
'BENSON?', in its stead.

'That's right: BENSON. You're in New Amsterdam hospital, El. You were shot."

'How bad', on the pad.

"Bad, but no such that you won't be back on duty withing a month. Kathy and your kids went  
home to clean up, and Fin...do you remember Fin?" He nods yes, and she continues: "Fin will  
be in soon; he's washing his face. There's a 24 hr watch on this floor, so you're good for now.  
I'll get the DOC, then I have to get with Kragan. GET WELL, EL. Do what the Doc's tell you."  
After blowing a kiss, she's gone.


	3. TWO 'EGGY THINGS', COMING RIGHT UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That Eggy Thing"
> 
> Firefighter Candidate and Assistant Chief's run in  
> at the place that serves that 'Eggy Thing'

Office of The Chief, Seattle PD HQ: Chief Roberto Salazar

"Luke...I'm stepping down, effective 90 days from today. You have no idea what today is;  
therefore I'll go ahead and give you the date: September 1st."

"Chief; BETO...WHY? Are you sick? You're sick...cancer?" Lucas Ripley 's clearly alarmed.

"It's TIME, Amigo. Fire fighting is a young man's game. My back, both knees-shot. I have high blood  
pressure, migraines...I'm not 'sick' the way that you mean, but I want to go out on top of my game.  
On 1 September, I'll max-out on the retirement pay tier; Marquita and I can do some travelling, some LIVING  
while we're still young." He glances fondly at the 10 x 12, framed photo of himself, the handsome Africana-  
Latina he's been married to for 25 years, and their six children. "and, I'm clearing the decks for YOU, Cardinal.  
With me gone, you can close your OWN books by 50, maybe 55, having achieved your career goal of Chief."

Lucas says, sincerely "Not if it means losing the best fucking Chief I ever worked under."

"YA, Hombre-no te olvidas de los HUEVOS!", Roberto Salazar zings his long time friend, good jovially.  
"Anyway, you'll need the pay boost; as Padrino of Magaly, Glenissa, and Mari." As Godfather of the three  
Salazar daughters, Lucas is 'responsible' for costs associated with their coming of age, graduation (high  
school AND COLLEGE), and weddings. he grins back at his friend. "De acuerdo...THANKS, Brother."

She's very hungry, and is laser focused on ordering breakfast, so much so that she doesn't notice the people  
on line behind her, or any of the seated patrons. Hughes is so fried and hungry that she has trouble making  
clear what it is exactly that she wants to eat to the order-taker, finally blurting "That 'eggy thing' I always get."

The order-taker turns away, during which time a deep, masculine voice from over her left shoulder queries:  
"That _eggy thing_ ? I don't see that on the menu." _OH, FUCK! The Assistant Chief_ !

"Ummm...I, um, order it every time I'm in here", Vic stammers, lamely.

"Make it two 'eggy things', two large coffees, and two large OJs, please," Ripley tells the order taker before  
Vic can pay, handing the young woman a twenty dollar bill. Since he paid for their breakfast, the bi-racial  
beauty feels sort of obligated to sit with him at the booth that he slides into. Neither has much to say in the  
interval before a college student delivers heir food. Digging in, Ripley's grunts his approval at the quality of  
the fare. "This 'eggy thing' is GOOD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Cardinal: Partner/valued friend
> 
> YA, Hombre-no te olvidas de los HUEVOS!:  
> Enough, Guy! Don't forget The BALLS!
> 
> De Acuredo: You Got It


End file.
